


The animator and the demon

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy isn't human he's a creature from another dimension but that doesn't stop both of you ehehe, Creepy Atmosphere, Creepy co workers, Cults, Death, F/M, Friendship, Future rating change, Horror, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Joey is not as he seems, Reader is a sarcastic dark humored lady who is also awkward, Slow Burn, creepy uncles, future dark themes, future violence, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were always the odd duck of the family, neither a genius nor a financial success… you happen to be good at drawing though so your parents drop you off to get a job at your estranged uncle’s studio. They haven’t talked to him in years yet your parents insist that you get a job in his business and become a responsible adult and find your own place.You are pretty sure they just want to get you out of their lives just like him.Little did you imagine that your job as an animator for your uncle will be far from normal.{Discontinued}





	1. Chapter one: Joey Drew studios

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to my test fic. Long story short this game has grown on me and I need some writing practice. What better thing to do then add a fic here that involves monsters! < My specialty.
> 
> Update: A few things have come up and I've decided to drop this fic. There is no feasible way that I can continue maintaining this fic now that I've decided to put my time into writing original stories for publishing. I thank you all for your support and kind comments that this fic has received.

**The animator and the demon CH 1**

 

Your life had gone down the literal crapper once you became 23. Something ticked in your parents that day… perhaps a mixture of you not being married, no kids, no stable job, and no home finally made them realize you were the runt of the family. If they didn’t shove you into something now you would likely never become anything and they were not going to let that happen.

Or maybe they already gave up and just wanted you out from under their roof before you became a proper leech.

Kicking you out didn’t bother them too much given you were from a family with three other siblings- you were the fourth and the youngest. Your older siblings were far more successful than you- better looking and charismatic too. You figured this was karma catching up to your family- how they boasted being so proud of their children and you… well you were the average joe without luck smiling down on you.

It was then that they sought out to find you an easy job with a nearby relative, only one popped up with interest. Your uncle Joey Drew, you honestly never heard him mentioned before by anyone so he was certainly estranged. You wondered if he would welcome you with open arms or he just wanted some cheap labor from a relative that couldn’t say no.

Your only talents were reading, being sarcastic, and drawing- neither of those were considered skills by your folks. So when your Uncle showed interest in you because of your claimed drawing skills your fate was sealed.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

The day had finally come- your life was over and god knows what your parents had signed you up for. You had hidden the hypocrisy you felt when they clearly kicked you out of their house with fake smiles.

They may as well just told you ‘good luck with the new job and good riddance’

Deep down you hoped that this job wouldn’t suck and you would prove them wrong. Maybe fate would finally smile down on you and give you a break, maybe your uncle would even make you famous.

Looking at the studio building before you it didn’t look too new or run down, it looked fairly plain and normal. 

Taking a deep shaky breath you cautiously reached out for the doorknob and entered the studio. 

You would have this all settled out and under control what could possibly go wrong?

 

You instantly regretted your entry.

 

You pretended not to hate the smell of the place, it smelled like old musty wood mixed in with hints of distant mold and the scent of ink. Dare you say it had an almost metallic scent that faintly reminded you of blood- oh god you prayed your parents hadn’t set you up as a janitor.

The floor creaked a bit under your weight, the place was clearly aged and was kept in a ‘just ok’ condition. It sounded fairly quiet too save for some inaudible muttering in the distance. You were quick to assume this place was just running on the bare minimum and the image of a rich successful uncle quickly left your mind.

 

‘Thank you mom, dad… what the hell did you sign me up for’ You thought bitterly with a sigh.

 

“Hello there! You must be my niece Y/N right? I hear you are pretty good with drawing and I could always use another animator on the team.” A rather upbeat and peppy voice called out from your side as a tall man with dark green eyes (Much like your own) looked down at you. A wide welcoming smile on his face… This was definitely your uncle. 

Despite his welcoming greeting you couldn’t help but feel like something was off about him- pah who were you to judge? You were a weirdo yourself in some aspects. He definitely hadn’t been stalking around the studio just waiting for you to arrive- that sounded way too crazy.

“Yeah, you must be Joey my uncle right? from my mother’s side I believe?” You replied back doing your best to return his hospitality with an equally excited and happy smile. This was a rare occasion after all and as much as you weren’t a smiler the situation demanded it.

“Correct, I’m sure you never knew of me before this meeting but I’m glad to know someone still cares. I hear you draw pretty well so if you got a gift like mine this place will be like a second home to you.” He reassured you as he grabbed your arm and quite literally dragged you around the studio at his pace.

You listened to him proudly show off his studio to you, he almost made it sound like it was his pride and joy- the only one. He continued to chat on about every room and detail about the animation process. You took note to file it at the back of your mind as you got familiar with the place.

He was about to drag you into the room where he claimed his ink machine was but before he could a new face appeared. 

He was a gruff and solid looking man with a mop in his right hand, his brown eyes neutral as he looked at Joey- then at you. You swore you saw a hint of confusion flash in there as his eyes locked onto yours.

“Cleaning up a small ink leak I see? Wally this is my niece Y/N she’ll be joining us as an animator, Y/N this is Wally Franks our janitor” Joey gestured as he introduced you to Wally and vice versa.

Wally showed a bit of brief shock as he then laughed heartily and looked to you.

“Welcome to the studio Y/N, don’t worry about the occasional ink leak I got you covered or my name isn’t Wally.” He greeted you as he extended his hand for a friendly handshake.

Now this was something you weren’t used to. Being overly social and trusting to complete strangers was never your thing. So far you were pretty sure you could only trust Joey because he was family- and even then you had your reservations.

Looking at Wally’s hand you slowly extended your own and returned the gesture. He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit more as you awkwardly shook his hand and he practically tossed around your own like a limp rag doll.

“Heh you’re a shy one aren’t ya, you sure you're related to Joey?” He joked as all his attention went to you before he quickly turned away to continue cleaning up the spilled ink. You took note of how he didn’t make eye contact with your uncle as he did so too… that was odd, maybe he was shy too since your uncle seemed like the happiest sunspot in the studio right now.

“Um… Nice knowing you too Wally” You called out back to him as you forced a smile.

Wally simply grinned back at you and waved before continuing with his cleanup work.

Your uncle didn’t seem to care as he started to guide you again down the hall up to the ink machine he spoke so fondly about.

The machine was definitely bigger than your mental image, it almost seemed imposing. You couldn’t help but hold back your breath at the strong scent of ink that came from the thing. It made you wonder if the machine was a health violation that could give someone ink poisoning just from being around it.

“And this is the ink machine,  _ my _ ink machine. All the ink used in the studio is made in house by this wonderful machine. I’m sure you’ll love to bring life to paper with it if you're like me.” He chuckled as his eyes stared intently at the machine, he spoke so fondly of it as if it was his fondest possession.

You couldn’t help but feel a bit creeped out at him as his mind seemed to be in an utterly different world for a few seconds. What he told you also sounded eerily poetic- bringing life to paper? He must really love drawing if he thinks of it like that. To you drawing was a hobby not some life consuming purpose.

His pine green eyes once vivid almost seemed to dull and hollow as he stared at the machine.

 

Your uncle was definitely a bit… unique.

 

Clearing his throat (and his daze) Joey looked back to you again with a grin.

“Now it’s time to show you where my office is.”

Leading you to where his office was located Joey told you how you could almost always find him there. He insisted that if you ever needed him or had a problem then you were to come to him first when possible. It seemed like an odd request but since he was your uncle you reasoned he was just watching out for you.

“This is everything on the first floor, time to go down so that I can show you where you will be staying. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the place tomorrow.” He brought up as his grip never left your arm and he brought (more like dragged) you to the elevator. 

Now this was unexpected, when you saw the building from the outside it looked more like a roach shack- this clearly wasn’t the case. It was run down for sure but it still had a working elevator and multiple floors.

“Keep your arms and legs inside the elevator at all times- I’m pretty sure you’ll want to keep all of them.” Joey brought up all of a sudden which made you jolt as the door shut with a loud metallic screech.

“Haha just kidding Y/N just messing with you- though this is just common sense.” He added with a hearty laugh and gave you a firm pat to the back. The whole thing made you squeak slightly as you felt rather embarrassed at being outdone like that.

Alright… so Uncle Joey was a trickster too- a bit of a dark humored one that had the hint of something unsettling in his laugh. 

This is probably why he was never mentioned or invited to family reunions. You were starting to see why your mother never spoke about her older brother.

Once you both reached the desired floor the creaky elevator doors opened and your uncle dragged you about as usual. You wondered how much caffeine he had in his diet if he could keep up with such long and fast strides.

You were on Level 11, which surprised you- was that the literal floor or did they just call this place level 11. Just how deep did the studio go?

“Make yourself at home ‘Y/N’ I know you came from far off and I can’t offer much but I’ve got a room for you on this floor. It’s right next to the waiting room. It was originally a guest room of sorts I had set up for actors but it never really got used. I’m afraid it might be a bit dusty but I’m sure you will warm up to it.” He reassured you as you looked around the floor. It looked fairly normal but devoid of other workers. 

The only thing that greeted you was a rather large statue of Bendy and a bunch of his plushies. They actually looked pretty adorable to you. You found most of the characters on the posters pretty cute looking even if you weren’t an avid watcher. His show didn’t come on much save for weekends or odd hours.

Once you both reached the waiting room Joey opened a door to the side and gestured for you to go down the stairwell. This was going to be your new living quarters now. There was no way you would be able to afford an apartment so you wouldn't be looking at a gift horse in the mouth.

Entering the guest room you nodded to yourself, yes this would do and it wasn’t too terrible. It was small but had a cozy air to it. There was a desk, a fold out couch bed, a rather small stove, a tv, and what seemed like the smallest most compact bathroom you had ever seen. 

This was quite perfect for you- all it needed was some proper cleaning given the thick layers of dust everywhere. Your uncle hadn’t lied about the ‘never used’ part.

Now left alone to your own devices you heard Joey close the door and walk off. He seemed like a busy man and now with most of his tour done it was time for you to settle in. You hadn’t brought many possessions with you, just a rather fat backpack that clung to your back. In it were just the basics such as your clothes, a few knicknacks- nothing much.

This was going to be your new home and new start. You wanted to start out fresh and gain some new and hopefully good memories. 

The rest of your day flew by as you cleaned out the guest room. You had a few sneezing fits from the dust in the process but once it was mostly cleaned you felt proud of yourself. You had a place to sleep and relax now- and it even came with an adorable Bendy plush of your own. He was now appointed as the guardian of your couch bed and he seemed much nicer now without the dust.

You hardly noticed the hours tick by until you heard a faint knocking above you and climbed up the stairs to see Wally. He was smiling as usual but with a broom in his hand this time.

“Y/N Joey asked me to come and get you, he wants to talk to you about something in his office.” He told you as he watched you nod and quickly run down the stairs to leave some stuff behind. You didn’t notice how he looked at you quizzically for a moment- he didn’t know what to make of you yet along with the other workers. He had told them about you and many were just as surprised as he was.

They didn’t know Joey had actual relatives and knowing him they weren’t sure if you were going to be another Joey. They didn’t need another ‘off’ person in the workplace given they already had Sammy Lawrence on that list. Already most of the workers who saw you with him were wondering if he was aiming at replacing Henry with you.

It was when you both reached the elevator that you looked at the Janitor and noticed his questioning look.

“Is something wrong?” You asked him as he shook his head.

“No not at all Y/N. I never knew he had actual relatives- Joey, he never really talked about anyone and you kind of came out of the blue… your arrival was just surprising that’s all. Don’t worry about it though I’m sure you’ll fit right in here after a week or two. You are an animator you get to do the fun parts around here.” He replied as he chuckled and you reached the first floor once more.

Bidding Wally goodbye you made your way to Joey’s office. You took extra caution to not get too close to the ink machine either given it’s scent made your sinuses act up. 

Knocking on his door first you opened the door once he cleared you.

“Y/N, quite punctual I see. I assume you started to clean up the guest room. Cosiest I could get for a family member, it’s good to hear at least someone got the creative blood in them besides me.” He chuckled as he seemed to be busy with his own projects. He seemed to be animating a few cells of the show with his own hands before he paused to look up to you.

“Anywho I called you up to test your imagination, Imagine this scenario Y/N I give you the chance to script your own episode of Bendy the demon! What would you do?” He asks you all of a sudden, his green eyes glimmering with interest.

Oh god what’s with him and being so sudden. This man was catching you off guard all over the place. 

Either way you had to ask fast since his excited state was starting to make you feel a tad bit uncomfortable.

“Umm…Well kids since the dawn of toys have loved dinosaurs right? Maybe something involving Bendy going to a museum, he falls asleep during a boring tour and dreams that he’s traveled back in time. Basically a dream episode where he wakes up and it was all in his mind.” 

You mentally cursed, all of that sounded stupid and you had practically prattled. That whole scenario sounded jumbled up and your uncle’s gaze was hard to read.

“Brilliant!” Joey practically beamed as you jolted a bit from his sudden response. 

You swore this man would give you a heart attack if you didn’t get used to his sporadic and spontaneous nature soon. 

“So… umm... you like my suggestion?” You asked lowly as he seemed to be muttering to himself and jotting down notes faster than you ever could. Is this what running a business did to people? If it was maybe it was a good thing you were the underachiever.

“Yes, yes… ah sorry for my ramblings I’m just quite ecstatic to know that creativity really does run in the family and I’ve finally met another with my talent. We could go places Y/N, I see fame and fortune in the future of this studio and you can help me with it now. I have to be the luckiest uncle alive.” He laughed as he sat back in his chair casually and grabbed a blank pile of papers from his desk along with a bottle of ink and some pens.

“Here you go Y/N. Consider this your starting kit. Feel free to doodle some of those dinosaurs, remember simple designs to replicate is the key.” He chuckled as he handed over the supplies to you and quickly returned to jotting down notes.

“I’ll start to work on the script then, thank you for your suggestion Y/N. The studio closes in an hour too, the lights go out so make sure you are in your room by then. The elevator will practically be down and I doubt you want to use the stairs.” He thanked you before you took your leave.

That had been one of the most stressing and out of the blue situations in your life. Whatever the hell happened in that office played in your favor though, Joey quite literally ate up that rambling you gave him and he already seemed quite fond of you.

Holding your new drawing supplies close you went down the elevator and waved to the occasional coworker that looked back at you curiously. You hoped what Wally had said was true and that everyone would warm up to you in due time.

Reaching level 11 once more you were greeted by the calm silence of the floor as you made your way to your room and closed the door behind you.

Setting your supplies on your desk you hunted around the room for what would become your lunch. You were practically foodless and poor but luck shone upon you and the room came with a crate of Sillyvision branded bacon soup. Normally your tastes never were with canned goods but free food was free food.

Heating up a can of soup on a hotplate you sighed as you grabbed your first piece of paper and started to design the dinosaurs for the next animation. Your uncle had approved of your idea after all and you figured that it was now time to show off your drawing skills.

You figured that three would be a good number and you kept their designs simple to both recognize and draw over and over again. A tyrannosaurus, triceratops, and a pterodactyl… surely Bendy would look both adorable as usual while doing his antics and escaping these scaly beasts.

You continued to draw for a while, time flew by as you became ingrained in the task at hand… the Bendy clock on your wall ticking away by the time you started to smell overheated soup- oh shit!

You fool! You literally kept a can of bacon soup over a hot plate and it was probably scalding by now!

Panicking for a moment you quickly pushed the can off the hotplate with the end of your pen. You reassured yourself that despite all the blowing you would have to do to cool it off it would be sterile now. 

Walking over to your bag you carefully dug through your things and found your trusty swiss army knife- it wasn’t very fancy or good but it did the job, the built in can opener was your saving grace right now.

Opening the can carefully to not burn yourself you popped out the spoon and dug right in.

Not bad at all- It actually tasted pretty good with a good heap of vegetables and a subtle bacon aftertaste. However it wasn’t something you wished to eat for the long run so the moment your first pay came in you would get real food. If you lived off this stuff you would probably become unhealthy and sick, human diet required variety.

Sighing as you finished your meal peacefully, you made a mental note to yourself to get your act together otherwise Joey would think you were nut job if he saw you act like this. You were too jittery and easily spooked for your own good.

Tossing the now empty can of soup into the trash bin you prepared to conk out early… then you heard it. An odd light scuttering sound coming from the hall outside.

You shuddered wondering what would be wandering in the studios at this hour, it closed a while ago… your uncle didn’t stay there for the night so it was just you.

At least that’s how it should have been but clearly it wasn’t.

Best case scenario was that a feral cat that had gotten into the studio and your uncle would be grateful that you took it out before it did any damage. It was the least you could try to do for his hospitality and generosity.

Taking the broom with you your hands clenched on it as if your life depended on it. This was the only weapon at your disposal for self defense and it was better than nothing.

Making your way towards the noise you mentally cursed whenever the floor would creak under you. This flimsy floor was driving you nuts and you felt like it could break and make you fall to your death if it kept it up.

Carefully managing your steps you make it to the room where the sound was coming from. You look around and spot nothing suspicious up until you see a box- a long black tail poked out of it that wagged on occasion.

You weren’t sure what you were looking at but judging from the tail the only thing it could have been is a weird cat.

There was only one thing that came to your mind now, something you were prone to doing whenever you encountered some adorable animal.

“Come’ere little kitty, kitty, kitty.” You called out to it in a baby calling tone. However instead of getting the animal’s attention it let out a gasp, jumped, and quickly scurried out of view into the nearest hallway. An empty can of bacon soup rolled out from under the box it had been in.

If it was a cat it sure looked big, a big black and white cat.

Quickly following the creature before you lost it you grinned in victory as you came to a corner.

Only one entry and one exit the kitty cat was practically in the bag.

Cornering the animal into the nearest room you held up the broom defensively as you approached it.

Nothing could have prepared you for what you saw.

Instead of fur you looked down at a three foot tall two legged creature- no it was Bendy. You were too shocked at the sight to scream in horror at just how impossible the sight was. A living cartoon was before you and he didn’t seem to be very happy with his situation.

His body was jet black and stark white. You weren’t sure if he was made out of actual ink given the odd appearance of his body. It almost looked as if he was covered in a short coat of shiny minky fur.

He also seemed more terrified of you than you were of him.

You had trapped Bendy- or whatever that thing was in front of you. The panic in his black eyes was apparent as his chest heaved and he chewed on a nearby pipe until he pierced it.

Ink flew everywhere, it splattered onto the floor and nearby walls. You really felt sorry for the poor sucker that would have to clean and repair this in the morning-

That little bugger was sloshing in the ink and looking for a way to get past you.

Holding the broom close you were prepared to whack him into an ink puddle if you needed to. He was just three feet tall you could handle him.

 

_ “G-GO AWAY!”  _

 

You practically jolted and felt your blood run cold at the deep roar like voice. It was obviously Bendy given his tone but never in your life would you think such a tone would come from him- he was an adorable cartoon devil after all not a literal one… or so you hoped.

A long tail lashed out from the ink towards you and knocked you off your feet. You groaned as your sorry ass hit the floor below and Bendy reappeared before you.

Oh lord above… what the hell happened to him. He was taller now, a bit taller than your uncle. His body had become lanky and more defined with an uncanny humanoid look to him. His feet ended in sharp claws and his usual smile now looked jagged and dangerous.

A deep predatory growl resounded from his throat as he snarled at you, the fangs alone were enough to intimidate you. They almost resembled short blades with how perfectly sharp they were.

His black eyes narrowed as he looked down and pinned you with his foot. You could have sworn he had been wearing shoes before but nope- you gulped at the feeling of sharp claws threatening to puncture your stomach.

Lifting your arms in a defensive manner you flinched as his long tail curled and swirled behind him. He almost looked curious as he tilted his head lightly and let out a low rumbling sound from his chest.

Or at least you thought it was a rumbling growl up until he leaned closer to you and sniffed occasionally.

You reasoned he was trying to figure out if you were edible.

You regretted following this demon into its domain… you were going to die.

All you could do was hope your uncle would find your remains and throw you a decent funeral- which was probably too much to ask given his diminishing wallet.


	2. Ch 2: Definitely not a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> I definitely did not expect this fic to get as much views and kudos as it did. Thank you! every kudo, comment, and view gives me confidence.
> 
> So as promised here is chapter 2!

The Animator and the demon CH2

Your breath strained as you tried to keep your shit together- a few minutes ago you thought you were trying to capture a feral cat and now you were being pinned by a towering beast. 

Or was it a demon? You honestly had no idea given his wide array of physical features.

You could hear his ragged breaths- deep and with a hint of a gurgle before he cleared his throat. One of his claws went to his face as he wiped off what looked like ink. You weren’t sure what was going on with him but he seemed to be ‘weeping’ out what appeared to be a black substance out of his furred skin.

Unknown to you the being known as ‘Bendy’ to his creators was quite threatened by your presence. Even with his sensitive nose he was confused and fearful of you. Your scent resembled Joey’s slightly. He didn’t know what to make of you because of that- were you a new inhabitant of the studio? or were you there to yell at him and make his existence less pleasant than it already was?

“H-hey...B-Bendy… you are Bendy right?” You asked him shakily as his jet black eyes locked onto yours. His grip on you loosened up a bit as he stepped off you cautiously. His tail was still threatening to whip you down if you did a wrong move though.

You could see his jaw tense as he went into thought in utter silence.

“That’s... me…” He managed to say as he clearly struggled with the words, he did the effort though. You made an educated guess that he wasn’t much of a talker. His normal not so demon voice sounded out of use as his muzzle wrinkled up. His facial features were quite expressive, not just a smile as often seen in his cartoons. He had a short muzzle too, but still had a human quality to his features regardless.

“You… smell the same… but… different.” He said curiously as he continued to observe you.

You reasoned this was your chance to crawl away from him and get back up on your feet. You would feel safer that way and would at least be able to run if things went down south.

However given how you were you still didn’t believe the sight before you… not entirely. Your eyes saw him in the flesh yet your mind told you this was all impossible.

Either that bacon soup you ate was making you hallucinate or-

The demon blinked at you before letting out a nervous shrug and hissing as you subconsciously took a step closer. His spaded tail twitched as his shoulders tensed and he lashed out with his claws when he deemed you too close.

Unlike his cartoon counterpart in the show you were to animate he seemed… much less bold and more like a startled feral animal.

“D-don’t be afraid Bendy I won’t hurt you-” you tried to reassure him as he pressed himself against the wall behind him. It concerned you how he seemed so terrified of you, as if you were about to do something terrible to him. His fangs bared as his claws scraped the wall behind him.

God knows what your good ol’ uncle Joey knew about this but you figured you wouldn’t tell him… the man gave you the creeps even if you were related to him. Something about him just didn’t feel right from the moment you met him.

Maybe he was just weird since he probably knew about this- who wouldn’t act weird if you had some living cartoons lurking in the least traveled parts of the studio.

Both of you stood in the room in utter silence. Your eyes locking as he attempted to read you. If you were like Joey he was used to being yelled at for being seen (even if briefly) or scolded for being hideously off model. The lead animator and the man that brought him into that dimensional plane was often disgusted by his… gift.

Unlike his brothers and sisters the ink that dragged him into existence ‘bended’ at his will. He could alter his very form like he did now or even create things out of ink with his mind alone. Joey called it ‘the power of creation’.

Bendy wasn’t sure why but Joey was obsessed with it.

Before all of that he had simply lived, danced, laughed, and played pranks to the inhabitants of Sillyville… now he was in an alien world with scary beings- and your uncle was the scariest man he’d ever seen.

He wasn’t sure why the man who called himself their creator was so angry at him for trying to be like them…

But you hadn’t yelled at him about that yet, it intrigued him. 

Hissing slightly he walked towards you and forced you to move to your side. He hated being pinned against a wall, the feeling of helplessness was never his favourite.

“What are… you… doing here?” He asked you as he regained a more neutral pose and raised a brow at you.

“Well… I work here. I just came in today and technically I live here too.”

Lived here? Now that was something new. No one had lived in the studio before besides him and his siblings. You were the first human inhabitant in the studio.

“So you live here? Like us?” He asked you as his eyes watched you like a hawk. There was no traces of fear anymore though, he just seemed cautious and curious now.

“Y-yeah… ‘like us?”

“Yep...Boris, Alice, Butcher gang-”

“So there’s more of you?!”

Bendy nodded as he jumped up onto a nearby chair and sat-crouched over it. He looked funny and out of place like that but you reasoned he couldn’t really sit on a normal chair given his tail and leg structure.

His form was definitely humanoid, down to having some vague outlines of some lean muscles. What really got your attention though was how his body seemed glossy, for a moment you thought he was made out of ink but closer inspection revealed it was a soft and short coat of jet black and white fur.

His arms and legs were lanky just like the rest of him. However instead of ending in humanoid hands and feet they ended in sharp constructs. He had four toes on each foot. His legs were digit graded too, which explained why he could run so fast.

And of course there was that slight fang filled muzzle he had. He wasn’t smiling though, instead he just remained neutral with his longer two upper fangs popping out.

He placed a hand on his chin as he examined you from his chair… too bad his observations would be cut short.

Just like that you blacked out. A mixture of stress, shock, and lack of sleep had finally gotten to you.

Bendy yelped slightly when you just fell over. He had never seen a human do that before so he curiously walked over to you. Once he deemed that you had just ‘fallen asleep’ he shrugged and shook his head.

‘Silly human, she must have been so tired she just fell over’ he reasoned as he slowly walked over to you.

Poking your shoulder he called out to you, not by name though (he hadn’t asked for it yet) he just called you ‘toots’.

When you still didn’t respond he shrugged and decided to carry you back to where he had heard you working before. He knew of the abandoned guest room, that place had been one of his ‘safe spots’ before you arrived. 

Before you that room was never used and never entered, it had been the perfect spot for him to hide or take a quick nap where no one would bother or see him. 

That was part of the set of rules Joey had given them since their creation. The most important one was never to be seen- but you were clearly an exception given no humans were supposed to live there like they did.

Maybe you were like them? If Joey had you stay here then you must have been important. This was the safest place in the world for them (or so Joey told them)

Reaching your room Bendy slid you off his shoulders and figured that he could take a quick nap there as well. This place had been his first so he figured you wouldn’t mind.

\-------------------

Your sleep was dreamless but snug. Unknown to you your room was far from being empty. 

By the time you started to break out of sleep you took note that something wasn’t right.

There was something heavy on top of you, it’s breathing a bit forced as you tried to push it off but only got an annoyed and sleepy groan.

Blinking awkwardly under the sheets you propped your head up and felt your stomach drop. So the events from last night had been very real given the dancing demon known as Bendy was sprawled out over you and snoozing off.

“Crrrraaawwrr...Bad.” He tried to form words in his sleep but obviously failed and still needed some more use. The first word sounded like a mixed garbled growl and god knows that he found bad.

“Bendy- w-what are you doing in my room?” You stammered out as the creature above you shifted. Only one of his jet black eyes cracked open to look back at you.

“Your room?... No... this is mine.”

“Um this is my room- Joey gave it to me.”

“I was... here first… before you” 

Why the hell hadn’t your uncle taught them some proper speaking? You found it messed up in a way since you started to feel pity for them. They were practically people running around the place, hiding, afraid, and trying to imitate the few people they met to try and communicate.

Maybe your uncle was too busy or they were so untrusting of humans that they stayed in the dark corners of the studio… the very idea sounded very depressing to you.

“...fine, just stay there but let me get out of bed.” You reasoned with him as his brow raised slightly and he rolled to his side to comply. 

Now with his weight off your body you could finally get up and-

“YARRRRR!” He screeched as you bolted away from him in a panic. You had failed to notice his tail and you had accidentally stepped on it.

“Watch it… tail is sensitive.” He growled as he scolded you and held his tail gently, his eyes scanning over it for any damage.

Had he not screeched like some demonic cat you might have found his after actions a bit cute…

Then you noticed the clock next to you… Your uncle would be there soon to open the studio doors and you weren’t even close to being ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule:  
> Expect a new chapter every two or so weeks or maybe earlier from now on. I work on multiple projects and live off commission money so projects like these get put on the backburner. You can find where I post my art on my profile here and as usual I take donations too.


End file.
